


The final sacrifice of the dead

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Lucha Underground, WWE, mexican myths, original character - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	The final sacrifice of the dead

Dario looked at Lilith and smiled he knew she was running out of options. She looked at him through her head covering and said, “fine you win give me the last piece.”  
He looked at her and said “no.”  
“No! what the fuck do you mean no you have been sending supernatural shit after me for months for I don't even truly know why..?” She paused then realization and fear came to her as she remembered what the snake lady told her.  
“You found someone more compatable.”  
He nodded and replied, “yes I found a pure soul. The soul of a child a child you may know. In fact I think you call her uce.”  
Lilith thought for a moment but as soon as uce popped into her mind.  
Oh hell no you keep roman, jimmy, jay, that whole family out of this.  
I'm sorry but anyone who chose to help you is thrown into this Web of fate you created.  
I hope to god that when they find out that the kill you. She said darkly.  
Well fortunately for me the main ones that can do something are not going to be here tonight.  
He saw confusion in her eyes. Let me show you. He then pointed to the screen.  
The first thing she saw was Naomi walking up to her father's recording studio. She watched as whoever was recording turned the camera toward them. Lilith rolled her eyes when she saw it was pumas mentor Konnan. Sorry bout this Lilli the but you are making us run out of options. He then said no one will... I won't say get hurt and I can't guarantee someone won't die. Just please agree and the brutality won't be as bad. He then handed the camera off to someone else and walked toward the studio. He opened up the door and walked toward the reception desk. A women looked up at him and said, how can I help you today sir.  
Konnan took off his hat and said I'm looking for someone I heard that she would be in the studio today Naomi.  
The women nodded and said, you are just in time she arrived a few minutes ago.  
He nodded and said what room is she in. The receptionist looked and said, booth 3.  
Would you like me to call back or.... she paused as the mentor smiled and said I would like to surprise her with the news.  
OK the reception responded and let them through. Konnan saw Naomi working in a different area away from the producers. The person turned and said you can't be here.  
Konnan said actually I can now you get out. The guy was about to get up when he saw an unearthly glow appear in his eyes and he backed down. Nobody else move or even think of moving otherwise you will see something more terrifying.  
The camera person turned his attention to Naomi who noticed. He quickly made his way to the door and locked it.  
Konnan pressed the button on the intercom and said in a calm even tone, my name is Konnan and on behalf...well really more of command. He corrected himself and continued I am here to make sure that the new goddess is not taken away.  
New goddess what are u saying Naomi questioned.  
Konnan sighed and said you really don't know what is going on do you.  
He sighed and said how much has Lilith told you.  
When Naomi didn't respond he said I'll take that as an answer.  
Naomi didn't say anything but her face showed otherwise.  
Your I think she is your niece’s fate is hanging in the balance of the response of lillith.  
Naomi shook her head and said “you have better not done anything to them or so help me I'll beat you.”  
Konnan shook his head and said how can you do such a thing if your trapped in here with your vocal cords torn out.  
The other man handed off the camera and went back to the door and unlocked it. Konnan looked into the camera and said I'll leave the rest to your imagination.  
Lilith looked ready to kill but Dario shook his head and tilted it to the screen.  
She then looked at the screen and saw both jimmy and jay. She saw that they were just sitting in a kitchen. It seemed normal until the camera got closer and you could see that they were not moving but were paralyzed.  
What did you... she trailer off when the camera went to their faces. She saw that they were paralyzed. However she looked closer and saw that their eyes were still moving that gave her the impression of pain. She realized that their minds were trapped elsewhere. Who is controlling them. She asked.  
I honestly don't know Dario replied. All the gods like to control minds.  
What are they going through.  
Dario smiled wickedly and said, whatever it is that they fear.  
Lillith shrugged and said I don't know them well enough for that.  
OK then what is it that most people are afraid of.  
Your killing them.  
Over and over again in their own personal hells.  
You are a fucking monster what did you do to roman.  
Roman that is the main one that really matters cause I think he is better alive and sane then dead and tortured.  
I hope roman comes out just hearing this crap and murder you.  
As soon as the words come out of her mouth his music hits and he charges out and tackles him to the ground and is starting to punch him. Security comes in and tries to separate them. Roman stop. Lillith yelled at him as he struggled against the security.  
She sighed and shook her head and said as much as I would love for you to end his life we need him to figure out how to end this seven medallion nightmare and get the gods back to wherever it is they came from. Lillith saw roman back off of the security as he shot a death glare at Dario.  
Actually you don't need me you need to talk to your mother.  
Lillith visibly twitched at the word of mother.  
Roman looked at him and said, don't you dare bring her into this. What the hell did we ever do to you.  
Dario shrugged non caring and said she shouldn't have touched the coin simple as that.  
If she is exactly what you say then let me talk to her.  
Dario said and what makes you think that she wants to talk to you.  
Because I have more in common with her you abomination of a monkey.  
Enough a voice shouted.  
Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice a girl was standing behind Dario.  
That is enough out of you.  
She said as she walked past Dario and her father and made her way down the ramp toward lillith. Lillith couldn't help the small smile that she had when she saw a grown ass man get treated like a child.  
When she got to the ring lillith bowed from the waist and said good evening mother welcome back to the world of the humans.  
I know you don't like them much.  
Not At all . Lillith interrupted.  
Fair enough however are you speaking as my three daughters or are you speaking for the girl who's body you have taken over who supposedly has a boyfriend.  
Lillith shrugged.  
That is not an answer and you know it  
For the daughters.  
Have you once tough about that soul you are driving into madness.  
Hell if she is lucky she will be sharing a room with that patron guy.  
Or she could be suicidal and decide to join sexy star and cage. Which people do you think she would want to be with. The young girl said.  
Well if she lives why would she want to be with a man who could possibly cheat on her. Who would want to be in constant heartaches waiting on someone to save them from their pasts. Do you honestly think that she has forgiven herself yet she knows she should just so you know. She took a breath before she continued to rant, do you know what she imagined when she was younger she wanted someone that could be her own personal Jesus. Or maybe the perfect gentleman and what does she get. Lillith was now taking heavy breaths as she continued to rage at the girl and the audience.  
You gave her that Armani an brat.  
The mother sighed and said, you know this body is only temporary right now.  
I figured but how would she survive the transpher.  
To be honest she will die I'll join with you and then we will leave.  
But then there will be two dead.  
Three if you count that annoying bastard.  
Lillith said I don't care for him and you know it but if we do this what happens to the people we leave.  
They will forget us what happened over the past few months.  
Lillith bit her lip so I never existed. It is best people forget us and you know it. If we must set up death it will be mugging or suicide. Mother sighed but is there anyway... maybe sacrifice.  
If the human is willing to die during transfer then yes but Lilly doesn't seem like the person to throw her life away. Lillith frowned and said she wants to know if there is a possibility that both of them can survive.  
Mother thought and said, I don't know.  
It could be worth a shot. She looked at roman and asked you wanna try it.  
Roman looked shocked and said what if it doesn't work.  
Then there will be two funerals. I'm not trying to be funny or cruel. I'm being honest. Lillith said.  
Roman asked what would I have to do.  
Well you have to kill me. Lillith replied simply.  
Why me. He asked.  
Why not your daughters life depends on this working. She said.  
Well if we are going to do this someone else should be present. Mother said.  
Who. Lillith asked.  
Then she heard Seth's music hit.  
Ok I'm sorry but I don't see why he has to be here he has nothing to gain or lose.  
Mother narrowed her eyes and said, he loves the soul that you are suppressing.  
No he loves attention and... she paused for some reason unable to finish.  
She is fighting back cause she knows better. She isn't as weak or laid back as you thought.  
Why she loves him I don't know but let's see what he has to offer.  
She watched as he walked out and said, “I really don't understand what is happening but I'm not letting you kill yourself.” He turned to roman and said, “you do know this is insane right. They really can't be gods. They don't exist.”  
Roman shook his head and said, “you have seen the same crazy shit that I have these last few months. Hell remember that strange thing you said saw at your apartment.”  
Seth shivered and said, “I thought we were going to forget that.” “You saw her talking to lights and opening up portals to who knows where for souls.” Roman continued.  
“When did you see that?” Lillith questioned. When he didn't answer lillith continued “and you didn't stop her. Why most would freak out. But why did you stay?”  
I stayed because I didn't want her to be alone.  
Lillith laughed and said what could you have done for her. You would be useless. You have no power over the dead if they wanted to possess her u would have to watch her be taken over.  
In fact you know I'm not her now and I can tell that it pisses you off knowing that nothing you will do can help her. He slowly made his way to her but lillith s eyes darkened and she said stay there. He then paused in his movements.  
What are you doing he only wants... Mother started to say when she noticed that there was a slight wetness in lillith eyes. She doesn't want him hurt.  
Mother nods and then said so are you going to go with this suicidal plan.  
I'm all for it. However there is one thing I have to ask of that snake woman.  
You mean your sister.  
And I don't consider her that. Lillith said  
Rolling her eyes at the thought of it.  
I suggest you chose your next words carefully otherwise I may not be so kind a voice hissed off to the side. She turned her head toward the Spanish announcers table and said, you will like this I sware. Restrain Dario and kill him at will.  
Why bother with restraints it's more fun to chase them and then slowly kill them. She smiled showing off her fangs.  
Whatever just do it.  
The snake woman turned her glare back and then asked I thought you wanted roman to kill him.  
Lillith shrugged and said I can't ask him to murder two people in the same day.  
Blood on anyone's hands still makes them guilty regardless of reason.  
She said as she started to make her way up to the ramp. When she got close to Seth she stopped and asked what do you want me to do to this cutie though. Seems like it would be a waste to kill him.  
Seth's eyes grew when he saw her face look back at him and a forked tounge slipped past her lips.  
Leave him and anyone else alone. Lord knows we all might lose our jobs after this shit.  
Lillith why should you care you will be dead. The snake woman hissed.  
She looked at Seth and said, there is something you want. Tell me.  
He looked at lillith almost afraid to speak.  
Don't worry about her just whisper in my ear and I will help you she grinned. He nodded and she lowered her head to his mouth.  
Lillith shook her head but she saw that the snake woman was watching her.  
She saw her nod and then walk away.  
What are you doing lillith asked.  
I'm going to Restrain this bastard and then... she paused hoping to add dramatic effect but said you'll see. Then she moved her arm up and raised a finger and pointed to Dario and said, chase.  
Lillith thought she lost her mind but then she saw a snake slither from the top ramp and from under the ring. Dario saw them and ran toward the sides and toward the back hoping to get away.  
Go on this may take a while. She said.  
Roman walked down the ramp toward mother and lillith when he got past Seth he could see that he wanted to kill him.  
Roman got into the ring and saw two sword handles sticking out. Why do I need two.  
Cause you have to stab me in the heart and since I may or may not be fully human I don't know where it would be located. This way you can't miss and if you do you seriously have problems with anatomy.  
She then turned to mother and said. Give me the coin and then we can do the transfer and uniting spell.  
Mother sighed and said I wish it was just a simple I hand over the medallion and then we can do the sacrifice but your going to have to get it out of me.  
What do you mean all of the medallions have been on a necklace or carried as a coin.  
My medallion is attached to my heart like yours.  
No mine is on a necklace chain she said reaching for her neck and picking up the chain.  
Ok so where is the medallion. Mother asked.  
Lillith's face fell as she ran her fingers along the chain.  
It fused into your body. More specifically your heart. Mother said.  
Do we even really have hearts. Lillith asked.  
Mother shrugged and said you ask that now.  
Why not. Then she shrugged and turned to roman. Ok anytime now.  
Roman looked at the swords and slowly lowered them.  
What the hell no you have to do this. Lillith said as she placed them on her chest.  
You just had to pick a guy with morals. Mother said to her. Lillith rolled her eyes and shouted Seriously kill me unless you want her to die or worse have youre daughter become like del Rio. He is dieing slowly but he is already gone. At least save her soul.  
Roman nodded and then shoves both of them into her. She could feel pain but knew that this wasn't enough  
Are they all the way through. She asked and then coughed some blood up. She tried to focus her eyes and saw that if she tried she could finish the job. She then rolled her eyes to the back of her head and reached out her hand toward mother and made a grabbing motion. She could hear the voices of the other goddess coming toward her she could feel them crushing her body. She looked over to Seth and saw that he still wanted to be there. She then started to move on the swords towards roman and said. You just have to hold them still I can do this. Lillith manages to feel the swords go the rest of the way through. She looked over and saw that mother no the kid was back to normal she saw a hole in her chest. The side effect of having an artifact virtually torn from the body. She saw medics coming out but pausing before they got there. She gave a slight nod and made it to the hilt and said you better take care of your daughter she is back to normal.  
Roman let go of the swords and made his way over to his daughter. Lillith then made it to the ropes and leaned against them and watched as the medics came to them. She felt the body dieing slowly she could feel the pulse just slipping.  
She looked down and raised a finger and put it in the blood and liked it off. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes she was finally going back to the underworld where she knows she belonged but felt slightly bad that she was taking another soul.  
Hey how you doing. A voice hissed in her ear.  
She rolled her eyes and said, I'm dieing you ass hole.” Then paused and added thoughtfully “So, this is what human feel right.  
You don't have to be so rude. You do know Lillith that you can give the girl sometime to say good bye.  
She looked over at Seth who was still trying to move.  
I promised her nothing bad would happen to him.  
Do you honestly think that this is saving him pain. Let her say goodbye.  
Fine I hate you.  
No you don't the snake women said.  
Lillith blinked and Seth was able to move to her.  
Who are you. He asked as he knelt beside her.  
I'm Lilly Vega Vargas - Lopez. She replied as she raised her fingers to the ring on her necklace.  
He smiled and kissed her.  
I don't have time I'm dieing I have to say goodbye.  
No you'll be fine he said and managed to hold her.  
She watched over his shoulder as the medics took Romans daughter away.  
I'm sorry I was a bitch... she faulted her breath getting heavy. He said I know please hold on a lil bit longer.  
I cant... she then closed her eyes.


End file.
